Tout ce que je pense tout bas
by DreamyPeas23
Summary: Peut contenir un spoiler. Résumé à l'interieur. :: ONE SHOT ::
1. Nathan's POV

Attention cette histoire fait référence à un spoiler de la saison 5.  
Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ils appartiennent à Mark Schawn, createur de la série.  
Le discours de Nathan est de moi, il represente ce que j'aimerai entendre dans la série.

Résumé : D'après un spoiler, Nathan et Haley consulteraient une conseillère conjugale suite à leurs problemes.

* * *

Nathan and Haley étaient assis sur le sofa à trois places du Bureau de la conseillère conjugale, l'un à droite, l'autre à gauche. Il semblait à Nathan s'être écoulé une éternité depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés aussi proches. En réalité ca ne fesait que quelques semaines... des semaines de douleurs, de regrets, de craintes, d'impuissance, d'incompréhensions et d'interrogations. Quelques semaines où il avait subi sa vie comme un poids, un fardeau sur ses épaules et il aurait tout donné pour s'en débarasser d'un grand revers de la main.Haley semblait froide et distante. Il la connaissait, elle était toujours comme ça lorsqu'elle était vexée, déçue ou en colère... aujourd'hui elle avait des raisons de l'être... 

« Je ne serais pas une mère absente. Si ça signifie que je dois sacrifier quelque chose, je le ferai. »

« C'est très noble Haley, mais c'est aussi une partie du problème. Vous avez tous les deux des passions individuelles, des reves individuels, ... et c'est de votre age. Mais si vous passiez un peu plus de temps à etres des personnes egoistes de 22 ans, peut etre vous aimeriez vous un peu plus, et que vous vous en voudriez un peu moins. »

Haley ne bougea pas, la connseillère jeta un coup d'oeil vers Nathan.

« Je n'en veux pas à Haley. Elle et James sont les meilleurs chose qui me soient arrivées dans la vie. » Dit Nathan. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Haley : Chris, la tournée, leur mariage, les accidents, ses erreurs et ses maladresses... il avait depuis bien longtemps réalisé qu'elle était la seule et l'unique. Si elle ne pensait pas la même chose, avec toutes les erreurs qu'il avait fait, elle ne serait déjà plus là depuis longtemps.

« Je confirme. Jamie et moi sommes les meilleures choses qui lui soyont arrivées dans la vie. » Affirma-t-elle d'un ton que Nathan n'arriva pas à décoder.

Parlait-elle sérieusement? Qu'il n'était pas la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé? Cette phrase mit le doute dans sa tête et dans son coeur. _**Elle mérite mieux**_, se dit-il. Elle méritait mieux qu'un homme maladroit qui foire tout, tout le temps et qui à milles versions... et pourtant combien de fois lui avait-elle dit et répété qu'elle l'aimait lui et toutes les versions de lui. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, c'était une conviction, une vérité générale. Si ils se séparaient, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire sa vie, ça serait comme effacer tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Il refusait d'imaginer une telle chose mais il ne pouvait s'empecher de se demander si elle, elle y pensait...  
Nathan baissa la tête.

« Je ne mérite pas tout ça. »

Haley tourna la tête et le fixa. « Pardon? »

« Je ne mérite pas tout ce que tu m'as donné. Je ne te mérites pas. Tu mérites mieux, tu mérites quelqu'un qui a des sacrifices à faire pour toi. Moi je n'ai rien à sacrifier. Du moins j'aurais pu sacrifier le basket, mais je ne l'ai plus... Si tu me demandais, là maintenant, de sacrifier quelque chose pour toi, je le ferais sans aucune hésitation. Mais je n'ai rien et pour le moment je ne t'ai même pas toi... vous...  
Si tu penses que tu n'es plus heureuse avec moi alors dis le moi et je te laisserais, je te laisserais être heureuse sans moi. C'est tellement difficile de te dire ça... mais je ne veux qu'une seule chose, Haley : ton bonheur. Et je ne l'ai pas vu sur ton visage depuis trop longtemps et c'est de ma faute, entièrement de ma faute. J'ai cru voir des regards et des sourires tendres mais je ne sais plus si c'est moi ou si ils étaient réels...  
Je regrette les moments où je savais qu'ils étaient là... ces petits regards, ces doux sourires... et qu'ils étaient là pour moi. C'étaient des moments où toi et moi ne doutions pas de nos sentiments. Pas que je doute des miens au contraire, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir ces dernières semaines, de me poser des tas de questions et j'en suis venu à une seule conclusion... c'est que je t'aime. Oui, je t'aime. Depuis tout ce temps ce mot peut paraître banal, pas assez fort pour exprimer ce que je ressens pour toi, mais je te le dis quand même... je t'aime. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Always and Forever, quoi qu'il advienne. Maintenant c'est à doit de décider... penses-tu pouvoir être encore heureuse avec moi? Penses-tu pouvoir encore me sourire et me regarder comme avant? Ou penses-tu que c'est mieux que notre chemin s'arrête ici? Promet moi de choisir pour toi, Haley. Dans ton interêt à toi, en étant égoiste, pas dans mon interêt ou celui de Jamie. Si tu restes avec moi pour Jamie, tu le regretteras forcement un jour et tu m'en voudra peut-être un jour et James en souffrira plus qu'il n'en souffre aujourd'hui. Alors choisis pour toi. »

Nathan se leva, il ne savait pas trop comment il avait réussi à tel point il était boulversé et qu'il avait mal au coeur. Il avait envie de craquer, de tout laisser sortir. Cette situation ne pouvait pas durer, ça les tuaient petit à petit. Il devait sortir, il ne voulait pas craquer devant elle. Son regard croisa une dernière fois le sien puis il quitta la pièce.


	2. Haley's POV

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé en arriver là... être là dans le bureau d'une conseillère conjugale. Elle se demande pour la inième fois comment ils en étaient arrivés là... elle avait vu la situation se dégrader et une thérapie se trouvait pour elle la meilleure des solutions... pour s'avouer tout ce qu'ils pensaient, tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le coeur. Quand elle avait proposé cette solution à Nathan, elle avait pu voir la décomposition sur son visage, de la tristesse, de la déception et de l'interrogation dans ses yeux. Elle savait qu'il avait accepté pour elle, mais qu'au fond il était désespéré que la situation en arrive à ce point. Et elle ne pouvait s'empecher de se sentir coupable.  
Durant ses dernières semaines, Haley n'avait pas cessé de se poser des questions et elle en était physiquement malade. Ce silence entre Nathan et elle devenait insupportable. A son plus grand regret elle avait réalisé qu'ils ne parlaient presque jamais quand il semblait y avoir un problème. Chacun préférait gérer ça par peur peur de faire souffrir l'autre, de le blesser ou le décevoir... puis si il n'y arrivait pas il l'avouait et c'est la que la situation s'aggravait, par le manque de confiance que ca laissait parraître.  
Haley jeta un coup d'oeil discret à Nathan, il semblait mal, comme un prisonnier accusé à tort.

« Je ne serais pas une mère absente. Si ça signifie que je dois sacrifier quelque chose, je le ferai. » Répondit-elle à la conseillère.

« C'est très noble Haley, mais c'est aussi une partie du problème. Vous avez tous les deux des passions individuelles, des reves individuels, ... et c'est de votre age. Mais si vous passiez un peu plus de temps à etres des personnes egoistes de 22 ans, peut etre vous aimeriez vous un peu plus, et que vous vous en voudriez un peu moins. »

« Je n'en veux pas à Haley. Elle et James sont les meilleurs chose qui me soient arrivées dans la vie. » Dit Nathan. Le coeur d'Haley fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Lui en vouloir à elle et Jamie? Il n'en avait aucune raison! Et oui, ils étaient la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé. Nathan lui avait répété des milliers de fois.

« Je confirme. Jamie et moi sommes les meilleures choses qui lui soyont arrivées dans la vie. » Affirma-t-elle.

Elle regretta imméiatement le ton sec qu'elle avait utilisé... connaissant Nathan, il allait démarrer au quart de tour après s'etre fait un film. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça d'un ton si glacial du genre « Et tu devrais nous remercier pour ça... J'ai sacrifié ma vie pour toi ». Ce n'était pas ça du tout. Elle l'avait choisi cette vie. Le jour où elle lui avait dit « oui », elle l'avait choisi et elle s'était engagée avec amour dans cette vie. Certes, elle avait fait des erreurs qu'elle avaient payées. Mais c'était du passé et ça n'avait jamais rien changé à l'amour qu'elle portait à Nathan. Elle le vit baisser la tête. Son coeur se serra.

« Je ne mérite pas tout ça. »

Haley se tourna sechement. « Pardon? »

« Je ne mérite pas tout ce que tu m'as donné. Je ne te mérites pas. Tu mérites mieux, tu mérites quelqu'un qui a des sacrifices à faire pour toi. Moi je n'ai rien à sacrifier. Du moins j'aurais pu sacrifier le basket, mais je ne l'ai plus... »

Haley ne lui avait jamais demandé de faire des sacrifices, quand elle l'avait rencontré, il n'avait que le basket et une famille instable, si il avait abondonné le basket pour elle il en aurait souffert et elle aussi, le basket était une partie de lui, une version de lui qu'elle admirait et qu'elle aimait. Elle était fière qu'il se soit battu pour arriver où il en était arrivé... Puis il avait fait un sacrifice pour elle, il avait renoncer à High Flyers pour qu'elle se lance dans son rêve à elle. Grâce à lui elle avait eu le courage de réaliser son rêve et d'affronter ses craintes... même si ça avait été une erreur.

« Si tu me demandais, là maintenant, de sacrifier quelque chose pour toi, je le ferais sans aucune hésitation. »

Elle le savait... Il voudra toujours se battre pour elle. Une autre version de lui qu'elle ne pouvait changer. Après l'affaire Daunte, il ui avait dit : « ne me demandes pas de rester debout sans rien faire à regarder quelqu'un te faire du mal » C'était le Nathan avant leur mariage qui refesait surface, elle avait aimé ça mais maintenant ca lui fesait peur, depuis qu'il avait failli perdre la vie à cause de ça, de son comportement protecteur, à cause d'elle indirectement...

« Si tu penses que tu n'es plus heureuse avec moi alors dis le moi et je te laisserais, je te laisserais être heureuse sans moi. »

Le coeur d'Haley fit un autre bond dans sa poitrine. Elle avait juste envie d'hurler.

« C'est tellement difficile de te dire ça... »

Pour lui de le dire... et pour elle de l'entendre...

« Mais je ne veux qu'une seule chose, Haley : ton bonheur. Et je ne l'ai pas vu sur ton visage depuis trop longtemps et c'est de ma faute, entièrement de ma faute. »

Non pas seulement de sa faute. Haley regrettait de ne pas lui dire... ce n'était pas seulement sa faute à lui. C'était sa faute à Elle, cette fille qui avait essayé de l'évincer de sa famille et lui prendre son mari et c'était de nouveau indirectement sa faute... si elle ne l'avait pas engagé, rien de tout ca ne se serait produit. Elle aurait aimé que Nathan lui parle des doutes qu'il avait à propos de Carrie... sur ses intentions... mais il l'avait fait trop tard.

« J'ai cru voir des regards et des sourires tendres mais je ne sais plus si c'est moi ou si ils étaient réels... »

Ils l'étaient. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu de contacts physiques, du moins jusqu'à la nuit où ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés. Mais tout les regards et les sourires étaient vrais pour lui montrer ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire ou faire. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'ils étaient réels, mais elle était paralizée.  
« C'étaient des moments où toi et moi ne doutions pas de nos sentiments. »

Il doutait... Il doutait de son amour pour elle et même de son amour à elle. Elle n'avait plus envie de crier, elle avait envie de pleurer et de se jeter dans ses bras.  
_**Pas que je doute des miens**_... d_**e me poser des tas de questions**_ ... _**seule conclusion**_... _**je t'aime**_... _**je t'aime**_... _**banal**_..._**ce que je ressens pour toi**_... _**je t'aimerais toujours**_... _**Always and Forever**_... _**quoi qu'il advienne**_...  
Elle n'entendait plus que des brides de ce qu'il disait. Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait s'arrêter d'un coup si il cessait de parler. Elle l'aurait écouté encore et encore.

« Maintenant c'est à toi de décider... penses-tu pouvoir être encore heureuse avec moi? Penses-tu pouvoir encore me sourire et me regarder comme avant? Ou penses-tu que c'est mieux que notre chemin s'arrête ici? Promet moi de choisir pour toi, Haley. Dans ton interêt à toi, en étant égoiste, pas dans mon interêt ou celui de Jamie. Si tu restes avec moi pour Jamie, tu le regretteras forcement un jour et tu m'en voudra peut-être un jour et James en souffrira plus qu'il n'en souffre aujourd'hui. Alors choisis pour toi. »

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Est-ce qu'il l'avait remarqué quand son regard avait croisé le sien avant qu'il ne quitte le bureau ? La porte se ferma.


	3. Fin

Haley était encore bouleversée par ce que Nathan avait dit. C'était l'une de ses qualités, Nathan savait très bien parlé, il savait faire des discours quand le sujet en valait la peine, quand il voulait se battre pour quelque chose ou quelqu'un. En sortant du bureau de la conseillère, Haley avait essayé de l'appeler sur son portable mais il n'avait pas répondu. Elle avait appelé Brooke pour qu'elle s'occupe de James, le temps qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle était allée à la plage où ils s'étaient mariés la première fois, imaginant qu'il y serait peut-être, mais elle n'avait vu que cet horrible complexe hotelier qu'ils avaient construit à la place. Elle alla alors à River Court, peut-être que Nathan était allé joué pour se vider la tête. Mais River Court était vide, calme, désert. Elle essaya le lycée mais il n'y avait que Lucas et Skills. Haley ne voulait pas leur parler alors elle ne s'aventura pas dans le gymnase. Haley savait qu'il ne sera pas chez Lucas, ni chez Peyton et Brooke et encore moins chez eux. Il lui restait trois lieux où il pourrait être : le terrain au fond du lycée mais quand il y allait c'était toujours à l'heure de l'arrosage automatique àprès la tombée de la nuit, et il n'était que 2h, le deuxième c'était le jardin près de l'église où ils avaient renouvelés leurs voeux mais c'était moins probable que le troisième.  
Elle se garra près de l'endroit où elle espérait le trouver. Si il n'était pas là, alors elle ne savait plus où chercher. Elle descendit l'escalier en bois qui menait au pont. Elle se dirigea vers la table en bois la plus retirée. Elle sourit.

« J'esperais te trouver là... »

Nathan ne se retourna pas. Il était assis sur la table face à la rivière.

« Combien d'endroits tu as fait avant? »  
« Tous... Je peux m'asseoir? »

Il hocha la tête sans se retourner. Elle alla s'asseoir a coté de lui en rajustant sa jupe.

« C'est drôle qu'il n'y ait personne ici... »  
« Oui... » Répondit-il. Haley comprit qu'il avait besoin d'être seul à la façon dont il lui répondait.

« Je vais te laisser... Je sais que tu aimerais être seul... alors... je vais te dire ce que j'ai à dire et je te laisserai. » Elle prit une profonde respiration. « Ton discours m'a énormement bouleversée. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser... Je devrais prendre de la distance et être égoiste et ne penser qu'à moi mais je ne peux pas, physiquement et psychologiquement je peux pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison que nous sommes mariés et qu'on est censé ne faire qu'un. Ce qui te touche me touche, ce qui te blesse me blesse, ce qui te rend heureux me rend heureuse c'est comme ça que ça marche. C'est mon principe sur le mariage. En t'épousant j'ai décidé de tout prendre, les bonnes et les mauvaises choses. Et ces derniers temps j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas vraiment fait ce qu'il fallait... »  
« Il fallait que tu penses à toi Haley, après tout... » Elle le regarda et le coupa en posant son index sur ses lèvres.  
« Laisses moi finir... »

Il hocha la tête.

« J'aurais dû organiser ma vie de famille mieux que ça... mais ce qui est fait est fait. On s'est trompé tous les deux. Ce n'est pas la première fois... on a deja su gérer alors on devrait pouvoir gerer ca encore une fois. »  
« Haley... je vois bien que tu satures... N'en as tu pas mare de mes conneries? »  
« Je les ais aussi épousé il y a 6 ans... j'ai juste eu un moment de déprime moi aussi... à te voir en pleine dépression, buvant et sans vie dans cette chaise... Je me suis sentie seule, impuissante, à m'occuper de Jamie et a essayé de te convaincre de te battre pendant quatre mois... »  
« Tu as tellement de qualités... aucun défaut... et moi je suis tout le contraire. »  
« Ne te sousestimes pas et ne me surestimes pas. On se complete c'est tout. On ne fait qu'un... Nous sommes fait pour etre ensemble. Always and forever. »

Elle prit une profonde respiration.

« L'important c'est pas qu'on sache comment et pourquoi on en est arrivé la. C'est qu'on reussisse à se dire tout ce qu'on a sur le coeur, qu'on comprenne nos erreurs et qu'on ne les reproduisent pas. »

Nathan sourit amusé. « Dans 6 ans ca va encore nous arriver. »

Elle sourit. « Mais au moins on aura reussit à s'aimer encore 6 ans et comme toujours on affrontera ca tous les deux et on s'engagera denouveau pour 6 ans. » Elle essayait de mettre un peu d'humour dans cette situation.

« Nathan? »  
« Oui? »  
« Je suis désolée... »

Nathan fronça des sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir dit que... je n'avais pas besoin d'aide... pas besoin d'un héro... parce que c'est totalement faux. J'ai besoin de mon superhéro... j'ai juste eu peur que ce qui s'est passé il y a 5 mois recommence encore une fois et que le risque de te perdre se reproduise. »  
« Je te promet de faire des efforts la dessus... »  
« Tu me promets aussi de voler à mon secours si j'en ai besoin? » Lui demanda-t-elle en affichant son visage de petite fille.  
« Promis. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Bon... je vais te laisser... Maintenant on est sur la bonne voix pour communiquer. » Elle descendit de la table et rajusta ses vetements.  
« Où tu vas? »  
« Chez nous... »  
« Tu ne crois pas qu'on a été assez séparé comme ca... Restes avec moi Haley. »

Elle afficha un grand sourire.

« J'esperais que tu allais dire ca. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, il l'enlaça et posa son front contre le sien.

« Je dis toujours ce qu'il faut quand il faut... »

Elle rigola. « Oui enfin ca depend... »

Il baissa la tete. « Je sais... je suis désolé... »

Elle lui releva la tête pour qu'il la regarde.

« Je t'aime. » Ces trois mots étaient simples mais à ce moment précis elle avait eu besoin de lui dire. Haley se pencha et embrassa Nathan.  
« On a d'autres sujets à traiter... »

Haley dit oui de la tête. « Mais on a toute notre vie pour en discuter. »


End file.
